Mystery
by TeamTamAndJannyFTW
Summary: When Tom returns from america without Sam. Zoe is full of questions that Tom is reductant to answer. The more she digs deeper for clues and information, some damning edvience comes to light..
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery **

Tom soon cut the engine of his car. He was back at Holby E.D after only leaving a few months ago. He'd left with Sam and they were starting a new life together. But here he was back at Holby without Sam in sight. After making contact with Nick Jordan he was happy to give Tom his old job back. As Tom got out of his car and headed inside the old E.D department. He noticed Zoe dealing with a patient and she didn't half have a surprise expression on her face.

It seemed she was surprised to see him. And it seemed his old colleagues were too. Soon enough he heard clapping heels on the floor and he soon turned to see Zoe looking at him

"Tom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in America. With Sam" Zoe explained. "I was and now I'm back" Tom explained. He already had his answers ready when it came to uncomfortable questions. He'd prepared himself for people asking,

"Right" Zoe muttered hardly believing Tom's story for a spilt second. She knew something wasn't right. She could feel it. Sam and Tom had left nearly twelve months ago. Both excited about starting careers in the states. But now nearly a year on Tom was back. And it seemed he wasn't prepared to give any answers. Or information.

"Was that Tom?" Linda asked Zoe. She'd spotted Tom heading to the direction of the Staffroom half an hour ago. "Yes it was. He's back. Without Sam" Zoe explained. To Linda. "Right," Linda muttered. It was unusual to see Tom back so soon. As Tom threw himself back his work. The two ladies thought nothing more of it. But one question remained unanswered and only Tom could answer it.

**Where was Sam and what had happened to her?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**_December 2012_**

Sam and Tom headed out of the E.D after they're final shift at the hospital. The both of them would be leaving to start they're new jobs in America. Both of them stumbled out of the pub after they're farewell party. As Tom and Sam said they're final goodbyes. They left and got into a cab and headed home to Sam's apartment. "I told you not let me get so drunk" she muttered. "Oh well. We had to celebrate since we won't be coming back to this place. This is to us, a new life, a new start, and new adventure" he muttered as the cab pulled away. "Yeah" Sam muttered as she fell asleep on Tom's shoulder.

8 hours later they both got woken up to the sound of the alarm clock. They're flight would be leaving in a few hours. Both of them felt rough that morning. Both with hangovers. Although Tom's wasn't as bad. As Sam headed towards the bathroom. He found the paractomol for her and doubled checked that they had everything needed for the trip.

Once dressed and once changed and a double check that they had everything, passports and tickets. They were off as Sam closed the door to her apartment for once last time. They hopped into the airport taxi and they were off. Leaving behind Holby forever...

**_December 2013_**

Tom was busying himself within in his work. Zoe had kept a close eye on him during her shift. She had gotten no where with him so far. She'd asked him questions and he completely refused to answer them, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She knew something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it. But something about Tom made her suspicious. Had Sam had come to some harm in Tom's care? Or was there a total reasonable answer to explain her absence

Linda and Zoe watched as Tom left the department in his car. They watched as he pulled away from the department and the two ladies decided to follow him, one to see where he was going. And two to find some clues for his mystery behaviour. They kept a few yards behind him. Not wanting Tom to know they were following him.

Suddenly Tom's car came to a stop and he got out. It was pitch black and here he was in a forest. In the bitter cold wintery evenings. The two ladies once again followed him.

But now the ladies were even more suspicious at his actions. They're minds racing. They didn't have any solid evidence to show that Sam had come to some harm. But they were going to try to find out. And lucky for them they were about to have an extreme piece of luck.


End file.
